


Mistletoe

by Lady_Lizz



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: A Dumb Hat, Christmas, Mistletoe, Multi, akari and miwa's friendship tag deserves to exist, not super shippy but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizz/pseuds/Lady_Lizz
Summary: The first thing Kai noticed when he entered Card Capital was Miwa’s smirk, the kind that said he was up to no good. The second was Miwa’s stupid hat.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Miwa Taishi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Miwa Taishi/Tokura Misaki, Yotsue Akari & Miwa Taishi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this is a christmas present for my mother because she put so much pressure on me to post something publicly. its short and i have no clue what im doing but yw anyway mom.

The first thing Kai noticed when he entered Card Capital was Miwa’s smirk, the kind that said he was up to no good. The second was Miwa’s stupid hat.

“Good noon, Kai!” He chirped. 

Kai attempted to nod and walk straight past his strange best friend, but Miwa leaned across the counter so far that he almost fell right over it. 

“Come on now, don’t leave me hanging!” 

Kai’s dead stare travelled from Miwa’s face (which was currently invading his personal space bubble), to his hat (a pin wheel cap, but, instead of the usual propellor, there was what looked to be a dangly cat toy with mistletoe taped to the end), and back to his face.

“I think I’ll pass.” He said flatly.

“Gah, party pooper.” Miwa relented, swinging back over to his own side of the counter.  
The door slid open behind them, and in came— 

“Ah, Misaki! Akari!”

Misaki half-heartedly waved and joined Miwa behind the register. Akari walked in and stood next to Kai, shouting an animated, “Hiya!” in greeting.  
She held her hand palm up toward Miwa. “May I?”

He gasped, placing his hand in hers. Akari lifted it to her lips and kissed it, then gave a quick curtsy before stepping away to check out the rest of the shop.

Miwa dramatically placed his hand over his heart and fanned himself with the other. _“Take notes,_ Kai. _That_ is how you properly handle mistletoe.”

“Tch.” He countered. 

“This thing’s been working like a charm all day, you know.” Miwa began. Kai sighed in preparation for the elaborate retelling of the day’s shenanigans. “It’s the holidays, right? Shin asked me to pick up a shift here and there. It’s not that we’re busier than usual, exactly. It’s just that now we have adults who come in with their kids’ gift lists and ask what a Vanguard even is.

“Long story short, I’ve had at least three grandma cheek kisses, and one from this shy highschool girl shopping for her little brother. Plus Akari.”

“You plan on making that six successes, Misaki?” Akari, finished with her scan of the shop, skipped back over to the register.

“Fat chance.” 

Misaki put her phone on the counter as she donned her apron. It buzzed with a notification as she tied the string, so she picked it up, glanced over the message, and slid it into her apron pocket. 

“Aichi’s on his way.” She announced. 

Miwa gasped, took off the hat, and leaned over to plant it on Kai’s head instead. 

“What— I don’t want it!” Kai sputtered. 

“It’s good luck.” Miwa winked. “Trust me.”


End file.
